


【瞳耀】盗亦有道 -1-

by lovethis818



Series: 瞳耀 [10]
Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethis818/pseuds/lovethis818
Summary: ❤依旧OOC，and原创人物预警❤狼人瞳X猎人耀 有年龄差❤真的不是刀了





	【瞳耀】盗亦有道 -1-

**Author's Note:**

> ❤依旧OOC，and原创人物预警
> 
> ❤狼人瞳X猎人耀 有年龄差
> 
> ❤真的不是刀了

-1-  
[北海道是个好地方。]  
北海道的夏天适合旅游。为什么？啊，因为大家都这么说。  
那北海道的春天适合做什么？  
“你怎么。。唔！”  
俯在自己背上的少年让展耀几乎连气都快喘不顺了，分明看上去是个相对自己略显瘦弱的小家伙，怎么压在身上也这么重。他不禁想要开口抱怨，却又被少年一连串猛烈的撞击将话断送在了嗓子眼里。  
“慢点。。小白。。”  
当然，这只是展耀一厢情愿的要求，至于被要求的那人听不听就得另说了。  
青春期的小鬼向来都是带着些叛逆心理的，越是让他朝东他偏要向西，你要让他睡觉他就是不闭眼睛。更何况少年前些时间没少被展耀瞎折腾，将他调理的又恨又怕，终于又有机会掌握主动权就只想卯着劲儿欺负回来。  
“哈，哈啊。。小崽子。。我说话你装没听见。。”  
展耀想扭过身来将人从自己身上踹下去，偏偏少年在他转身的空挡里将身体向前一顶，卡在他双腿中间，将翻身翻到一半的人重新压回了床上。被迫侧躺的身体像是条滑溜溜的鱼，身上布满了水迹，还有几道尚未完全消掉的爪痕。  
少年貌似无辜的偏了偏头，头发被额前的汗浸透了贴在脸上，他根本来不及顾及粘在脸上有些糟乱的头发，低下头去朝着展耀脸前凑了凑。平时黑亮的总是闪耀着光彩的眼睛里被铺上了一层浅浅的清水，仔细看看似乎还能看见濛濛的雾气，少年眨了眨眼随即又目不转睛的盯着展耀，对方正咬着自己的下唇努力的将呻吟声再次吞掉。  
似乎是察觉到少年一直粘腻在自己身上的视线，展耀的眼睛立马暼了过来，锋利的眼神如同剑气划破长空，发出飒飒的声响。这眼神少年没少见，第一次遭遇被展耀盯着的时候还一度被杀的怔住了动作。  
不过现在看起来，显然是少了那么点杀伤力的。  
作为对展耀这样“不自量力”的回应，叫做小白的少年猛的挺动腰肢，将自己狠狠的埋到那人身体里，两个人同时仰着头发出惊叹的声音，接着是此起彼伏的长长的叹息。  
少年是爽的，展耀是疼的。  
对于白羽瞳这种类似于公报私仇的行为，展耀可以理解并且表示他十分的理解，他也知道自己平时在训练时下手狠了点，可是不狠一点怎么出得来效果？少年心气孤傲，不服气也是应该。但对于这种瞻前不顾后的思维，展耀就要表示不齿了。  
你现在怎么在我身上使坏，等训练时我肯定十倍百倍的讨回来。  
展耀想到这里挑了挑眉，颇是挑衅的朝着少年望去。殊不知他那一眼瞥过去，挑衅没见到多少，调戏倒是有点，红彤彤的眼角和湿漉漉的唇边满满都是被水泡软了的情，泡的少年心都颤。  
“你干吗看我？”白羽瞳在兴致高涨的时候破天荒的问了个问题，还不在调上。  
展耀想翻个白眼，但白羽瞳仿佛有意而为之的越来越用力并且毫无章法的抽插疼的他实在顾不上，索性咬着下唇不搭理他。  
“肯定不是什么好事。。”少年倒是聪明，断断续续的喘息间自言自语着，将展耀的脾气吃了个透。“说不定。。就在想怎么报复我。。”  
真是不幸被他言中了。  
展耀方才心里还满是被人压在身下的抑郁，转眼被少年一句话逗的哭笑不得。这少年看上去呆呆愣愣的，实则是一肚子的小算盘。额不，所谓的看上去呆呆愣愣的这种情况，也只存在于他刚睡醒或者实在睡不足的时候。  
绝对不是形容现下里。尤其在这个季节。而且还是在做着这种事情的时候。  
一直在身体里进出的东西磨的展耀连腿都无法并拢，时间久了被迫打开的大腿根开始酸疼发抖，展耀本就不太好的脾气已经积攒到了一个点，正急需找个出口发泄。他将头拧过去打算对着正在努力耕耘的少年大声斥责，赶快了结这番胡闹。  
说到底，他也只不过是奉命过来教导这个少年如何控制本能，并没有人告诉他要一并连性生活的问题也给解决了。  
可当眼睛看到那张汗淋淋的脸上露出痴迷与迷茫的神情时，展耀已经到了嗓子眼里的脏话又被咕咚一下咽回去。真是不多见啊，原本总是被敌意占据的脸上显露出青涩的对欲望的追求和无措，就好像是原来干干净净的白纸上终于被浸染上艳丽的颜色，让人赞叹。  
也让人有种莫名的满足感。  
不与他作对的时候，多好看。展耀忍不住在心里感慨，嘴里也下意识的发出了短暂的叹息。  
白羽瞳的视线由盯着两人交合的地方慢慢移上来，顺着展耀漂亮的身体一直到达刚刚发出气声的嘴巴，被自己咬的嫣红发肿还沾带水光，嘴角微微上翘仿佛邀请他般招着手。他舔了舔略微干涩的嘴唇，想要低头亲一下，身体躬到一半又停下来，僵硬的维持在半空。  
展耀正看着他，见他脸上露出尴尬的神色不由得挑了挑眉，对方黑幽幽的眼睛不甘的在他嘴上打量两圈，终是压抑住渴求，垂下眼睑遮住了自己的视线。刚刚有些不得其解，立马就感觉到打桩的身体力度更大了。  
这种孩子气的发泄不满的方式。。  
想到刚才对方一直盯着的地方，展耀隐约明白了什么，试探着用右胳膊撑起身体，左手揽在白羽瞳的脖颈上将对方搂向自己。少年一瞬间有些惊慌，身体条件反射般的向后一挣，随即被展耀捏紧了搭在后颈上的左手，整个人僵在那里。  
“想要亲我？”展耀边说着不无恶劣的凑上前来，因为笑意微微眯起的眼睛里露出闪烁的光彩，他仿佛是发现了更有趣的事情，故意将说话吐出来的气都若有似无的喷在少年的脸前。“想？恩？”  
白羽瞳坦荡荡的眼里浮现出几丝防备，似乎正高度戒备提防展耀会做出什么反击，可在对方一直言笑晏晏的注视下，那种下意识的戒备又迅速的被不着头脑的疑惑盖过了。白羽瞳猜不透展耀想干嘛，只是在两人目不转睛的对视里迟缓的点了点头。  
啊哈，想亲他，又怕亲了以后会被教训，所以保持着这份克制，真是乖孩子。  
为了奖励这出乎意料的乖顺，展耀按在白羽瞳脖颈后的手加大了力气，将木然的少年按到自己眼前，大大方方的仰起脸碰了碰对方的嘴唇。  
只不过轻轻碰了下而已，展耀感觉到抓在自己腰上的那双手瞬间紧了紧。他还未来得及想明白这其中是否存在因果关系，就看见少年的脸迅速贴近，再次在自己嘴唇上飞速的亲了一下，末了使劲抿了抿嘴。  
展耀有点愣，白羽瞳正谨慎的停在不远处，黑亮的眼睛直盯着他，等待他下一个动作。好像是小孩子做了一件事，此刻惊恐唯诺的等待大人的批评。好在展耀并未由于白羽瞳的自作主张而大发雷霆，反而被这份小心翼翼讨好的开心。  
难得有人这么在乎和在意他的感受，展耀此刻觉得被他占点便宜这事也不是那么难熬了。于是松开了搭在白羽瞳脖颈后面的手，点了点自己的嘴唇，“喜欢？”  
白羽瞳依旧怀着平日训练里对他所做一举一动的警惕，在确定过展耀的意图无害后再次点了点头，喉咙里发出含混的哼声。“唔，喜欢。。”  
展耀听见回应笑眯了眼睛，白羽瞳时常见着他这笑容，像是猫科动物一样懒洋洋的。只是平时一旦见着展耀这么笑，多半是在琢磨怎么折磨他。现在难道也想。。？白羽瞳霎时间有些畏缩。  
与他意料的相反，说什么听什么的白羽瞳大大迎合了展耀此时的心情，丝毫不在意自己刚被人亲过，伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，小声的嘀咕了一句。“呐，平时你要是也这么听话，我自然会让你过的舒服一点。”  
“我现在。。很舒服。”  
随着少年磕磕绊绊的回答，仍然在他身体里埋着的东西抽动两下，展耀脸上立马变了色。他忙不迭抬头看向白羽瞳，发现少年兴致勃勃的耸动着劲瘦的腰，两只眼睛仿佛黑夜里的火光，依然炯炯有神的盯着他。“你呢？你舒服吗？”  
我。。  
在少年充满期待的热切注视下，展耀的脸色有些古怪，作为硬生生接受被插入的一方，他实在找不到疼和难受之外其他的感觉，可是白羽瞳好像亟待他鼓励的跃跃欲试的模样又让他说不出真话，仿佛他的语言一出口就会浇灭对方的全部热情。  
白羽瞳等待不及，又使出浑身力气努力的想将自己的舒服传达过去，以换取展耀的夸赞。“舒不舒服。。”  
对方的沉默如同是默默无言的指责，指责少年的不够成熟和不够用心。白羽瞳毫无技巧的横冲直撞与舒服压根不沾边，展耀只觉得时间久了连酸胀都快感觉不到，下半身像是从腰那里断开了联系，连疼痛的信号都不再发送。  
“舒不舒服啊，老师？”  
没有得到预期的表扬，少年备足了力气，坚持不懈的继续努力。他听不到回应，便只能一直看着对方的脸，试图从他的神情里查找出一丝愉悦的存在。  
展耀被接连不断的耸动撞的有些晕，脑袋里开始昏昏沉沉像发大雾，渐渐麻木的下半身又有些苏醒的迹象，只是这迹象从摩擦的顿疼变成了生电般的刺激，偶尔在钻木取火般的动作里蹿出两个火星，烫的他手指无意识的收紧握拳。  
“舒不舒服，恩？”  
白羽瞳执拗的问着这个问题，在展耀的耳朵边不停的绕来绕去，他被缠的实在不耐烦了，舒服两个字几乎脱口而出，然而在白羽瞳一个大力的冲撞下，展耀皱着一张脸像是吃了黄连，有苦说不出的感觉油然而生。“舒。。哈，疼！舒服个大脑袋。。”  
啊，你问我什么？  
北海道的春天，当然和其他地方的春天一样，适合发春啊。


End file.
